The Story Behind Volkner
by DOTBF
Summary: coauthored between myself and my friend Ash. Her spinoff of how Volkner and Roark got together. I just fixed it up a bit. VolknerxRoark beware the lemon later on!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to the author's note. I would like to begin by getting in the open that this is not my original work. My friend Ash was the author of the original plot line of this story, and my purpose here is to make it shiny and new, and provide it with a home. Also, beware of the yaoi. This fic focuses heavily on RoarkxVolkner and gets a bit lemony at times. If you have issues with boy love, I implore you to hightail it out of this fic here and now. And as a side note, this fic is told from Volkner's perspective. Other than that, enjoy the co-written shonen-ai goodness that follows ___

**The Story Behind Volkner**

**Chapter 1**

I don't know what I'm getting myself into. I mean, for God's sake, he's just a kid! One chance meeting and I can't get him out of my head…It started like any other day, aside from my causing the entire city of Sunnyshore to go into a blackout…whoops. Oh, you can't blame a guy for trying to make his gym look good, don't even go there.

I'm Volkner, by the way. But I'm sure you knew that. Everyone knows that. I've got a _fansquad_ for crying out loud. But like I said, day in the life of me, as usual. Then the blackout, and my so-called followers at the gym told me to get out for some fresh air. In other words, I was kicked out of my own gym. Can you believe that? I mean, if it weren't for me, none of them would even be there. Kick me out…the nerve. And I didn't have shit to do. I walked around, stood on the beach, dodged some fangirls…you know, the usual.

I figured after awhile that I'd go check out the Underground. Everyone around town was raving about it. All with the Secret Bases, and the Spheres and the Treasure and all that. Quite honestly I couldn't see the big deal about it. You were under ground. Whoopee-do. But like I said, I had nothing to do. So I took Luxio, and off we went.

Now let me begin by saying that the Underground is _huge_! Enormous even. I swear to God I hiked _miles_ of tunnels. And I kid you not, it all looks the same. So I wandered around, dug up some Spheres and traded em' off to some guy taking them in exchange for Base Decorations.

Got myself a Shinx doll.

Great, huh?

Base décor aside, Luxio and I wandered around the Underground for...hours? Days? Weeks? Hell if I know. It all blends together after awhile. And it's so eerily quite down there. I'm sure there's other people around. Other wise all those God-ridiculous traps wouldn't trip me up every two steps. But I'll be damned if I ever actually _see_ one of them.

After a bit I noticed a voice. Off in the distance, can't actually hear what they're saying, kind of voice. I figured, hey, let's go see who they are, maybe I'll actually catch someone laying a trap. And I followed my ears until I found him.

And I tell you, I couldn't have been more surprised.

Now, its not like I didn't know the kid. All us Leader's get our share of publicity, what with the news, and the magazines…and the paparazzi… But he was the last person I'd expected to find hiking in the Underground. Looking back on it, I guess it was kind of stupid to be so surprised. He trains ground types for God's sake. Why shouldn't he be underground?

But there he was, plain as day. Byron's son, the leader of Oreburgh Gym. I fumbled for his name a bit until I finally remembered. Roark.

I watched him from behind the shadow of the cave wall. He was with his Cranidos, and they were digging up the Spheres. What was surprising though was how I noticed my heart rate pick up. I felt the blood rushing to my face and frowned and tried to rub it off.

After a bit, I figured I'd go say hi. Y'know, Leader to Leader? Its not like I was close friends with him at the time or anything. Hell, the only reason I even knew who he was, was because once a year the Elite Four hold a meeting with the Eight Gym Leaders of their region, and discuss what needs to be done to improve and all that crap. I never pay attention.

So I walk up behind him, Luxio nearly making me fall flat on my face darting out in front of me to greet Cranidos. Roark looked up at my pokemon's entrance and turned around. That was the first time I got a good look at him, and by God was he _hot_.

"Hi." I said. He put on the cheesiest bubbly happy sparkle-sparkle smile and returned my greeting. But under that façade I could tell he was unsure. So I went on,

"I'm Volkner…from Sunnyshore." I added the last part when he looked at me funny…a kind of I-still-don't-know-who-you-are kind of deal. He got it after that,

"Oh right, right, you're the Eight Leader." He said, "I'm Roark, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said, and stuck out my hand to shake. We shook, then stood in a bit of semi-awkward silence sizing each other up. By then I had to fight to keep my hormones where they were supposed to be. I didn't know what it was about him—for that matter I _still_ don't know—but there was something in the kid's attitude that gave me the strongest urge to do things to him that shouldn't be mentioned outside the bedroom.

We got to talking a bit, and he showed me around the caverns and caves. I learned how to make my own Base. And we got to be good friends. And when I left to get back home, I was in a very pleasant mood. But it sure as hell didn't get _anything_ off my mind…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I made it back to Sunnyshore an hour and a bit later. By then the blackout I'd caused had been rectified, and the city was lit up, bright as ever. I got up to my house, walked in the door and said to myself, 'self, what should I do now?' And you know what self said? Nothing. And nothing is exactly what I did for another hour or two before I decided that it was dark enough to start getting ready to go to sleep.

But I don't feel like sleeping…

I wish I was still in the Underground with Roark…

Though on a more relevant note, showering is what comes before sleeping, according to my schedule. My schedule that I _have_ to follow to the T or else my day gets five kinds of screwed up. And so I went up to my bathroom and began to toss my clothes in an unceremonious heap on the floor. I managed to get down to my boxers before an image swept through my mind. A certain image, that had to do with me and a certain Leader, who appeared to most certainly be in the throws of quite a bit of pleasure. And it is no true surprise, that upon realizing what I was thinking about, I got hard. And to be brutally honest, it kinda' startled me.

I tried for several minutes to banish that thought from my mind and perhaps grant myself the pleasure of a shower that wasn't cold. However my efforts…shall we say…didn't work very well. And as I stepped into the shower, I painfully heaved the tap around and shivered as the water got icy. I tried to rationalize exactly what had provoked such an image. I mean, its not like Roark and I _did_ anything. All we did was talk! Then I was hit square in the face with realization;

I'm in love with Roark.

I'm in love with another man.

I'm in love with Byron's son! Byron's gonna' rip my limbs off if he finds out!

That little train of though put me on edge, and I jumped at the random noises that Luxio was making in the hall, convinced that Byron had gotten into my head and _knew_ somehow that I was lusting after his son, and that I was gonna' wake up soon in a hospital bed being told that I needed my dick replaced…And by God, that is one damn scary thought.

I finished up quickly and managed to make it into my bedroom with all my organs safely intact. I toppled backwards onto my bed, not particularly minding that Luxio was making himself comfortable on _my_ pillow. I still didn't have my little fantasy completely out of my head, and lay awhile wondering why it was my hormones had suddenly decided to go gay. I had felt like this a couple times before towards _girls_, but never in my life toward a _guy_. A guy who was the son of one of the most esteemed Leaders on the continent, no less.

It goes without saying that I didn't get a wink of sleep. I wound up leaning against the headboard playing Tetris on my cellphone for an hour, tormenting Luxio for another, and starring into space for one more. Luxio didn't seem sleepy either. On the contrary, he seemed excited to have met another Pokemon with which he could socialize a bit. As you can probably guess, Gym Leaders don't generally mingle with the hodgepodge of trainers that flood their Gyms daily. I am friends with Flint, but he's busy with the Elite Four most of the time, so neither me nor my Pokemon get many playmates, so to speak.

I figured after awhile that I'd go for a walk and clear my head. Its not like I had anything else to do. So I donned a more simplified version of my usual attire and Luxio and I departed. We walked around the city a bit, nodding hello to the scattered few people who happened to be out after midnight, until I decided I'd had enough of the light and made my slow ambling way up past Valor Lake and into Veilstone City.

The city was peacefully quiet, and it was comfortable. I made my way between the buildings on my way towards the south exit, figuring I'd head over to Solaceon Town, but as I passed the Gym, somebody came running out of _nowhere_ and ran straight into me. Both of us wound up flat on our backs from the impact, and I heard the guy muttering pained sounding somethings to himself. His voice was kind of familiar…

"Roark?" I asked dumbly, opening my eyes and seeing his shadowy outline in the gloom.

"Volkner?" he said, sounding surprised, "What are you doing here?"

I got to my feet, extending a hand to Roark and helping him up before dragging him into the glow of a streetlamp.

"I could be asking you the same question." I replied mildly. I got a good look at the kid then. He'd lost his jacket from before, which left him in that black shirt of his, that hugged his form and showed off the subtle muscles. Roark looked a bit guilty, and I went on,

"Shouldn't you be at home with your dad or something?" I asked, just a hint of sarcasm. My tease provoked a half sarcastic, half slightly offended look out of him.

"I'm not a little kid," he shot back, smiling ever so slightly, "I can take care of myself, y'know."

I smiled a bit, and caught myself halfway through rolling my eyes, though it didn't go unseen,

"What, you don't believe me?" Roark said, crossing his arms, his tone faintly challenging. I put my hands up in defense,

"No, no, of course not." I say, but he doesn't look convinced, I go on despite that, "Anyway, I thought it was a nice evening, so I decided to take a walk and try and get my head on straight. I've been thinking a lot lately, y'know?"

"What about?" Roark asked, relaxing just a litle. He had to ask, didn't he? It's not like I can just tell him what I was thinking about. Given my shower experience, if I said anything even remotely close to that, the kid'd run off scared. And I'm no good at lying. But its not like I have a choice!

"What about? Uh…well…I was thinking about…um…Gym Battles! Right, that's it, Gym Battles. Exciting ones, against kick-ass trainers." I paused and inwardly kicked myself at such an obvious fib, "There's been a lot of crummy battles lately, I'm waiting for a real' good one to come along."

I stopped when I realized Roark was staring at me. I hesitated before his chocolaty brown eyes met my electric blue ones. And they just stayed like that. I was startled to find myself being pushed forward towards my little crush, realizing that my Luxio and Roark's Cranidos were behind us, inching us forward. Those little devils…matchmaker is such an unlikely role for Pokemon, I never thought it possible until now. The two let up when Roark and I were barely inches apart. His face had turned a bright tomato red (a color that I deeply love now), and I'm sure I didn't look much better. I found myself—against my sane judgment—moving forward to catch Roark up in a kiss, and perhaps have that kiss evolve into something…a bit more intimate if you catch my drift. But that sane judgment appeared again and I stopped myself mere millimeters from my target.

I can't believe myself sometimes. He's just a kid! A minor! And I'm taking advantage of him! I'm legal, of course, barely, but I am. But I shouldn't be trying to make out with Roark. I wonder sometimes where my brain goes…

I quickly pull back and mumble some deeply embarrassed apology before turning to make my shameful escape. Before I can even get two steps, I feel Roark grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I turned around and tried and make an excuse for what I'd almost just done, but couldn't get the words out. Roark had flung his arms around my neck, catching me up in a deep, passionate kiss. I didn't think after that, I just acted, turning full around and wrapping my arms around his waist, letting myself melt into the kiss. I could feel the bliss running down my body, and boy did it feel good.

I slid my tongue across his lips, begging to enter. I could tell Roark was hesitant, barely opening his mouth. I knew I could fix it, though, and I slipped a hand down and squeezed his ass. Roark gasped, jumping a bit, and I thrust my tongue into his mouth, exploring it, and finding that he tasted like cherries.

We went on like that for…I don't even know how long. And we didn't care if anybody saw us. It wasn't like there was anyone else out this time of night. However air became something of a problem after awhile and we both had to pull back a bit and breathe. When I opened my eyes again, Roark's face was that cute tomato red blush again, and I smiled at him, cupping a hand under his chin and stroking his cheek with my thumb. He glanced up at me, his eyes looking guilty and awkward. He mumbled something I didn't quite catch before turning to leave. I caught him by the arm and drew him into an embrace from behind,

"You're not going back to Oreburgh, are you?" I whispered, and he shivered, "Its such a long walk…why don't you just come back to Sunnyshore with me?" Inwardly I prayed to whatever deity who bothered to listen that he'd say yes.

"O-okay…" he stammered, "I-I guess…it wouldn't h-hurt…" he looked so small and embarrassed that I was barely able to suppress my inner rapist. I hugged him closer,

"You nervous about that make out?" I asked softly, and got a nod in response. Softly, I slid my fingers over his stomach, kissing down his neck softly. I was glad when he melted under me, "How bout' now?"

"Little better…" he said softly, a pleased sounding noise escaping him at my touch. I managed to get my hand to the hem of his pants before he began to wriggle uncomfortably in my arms.

"Sorry," I said softly, not really meaning it, "Sunnyshore's this way," I took him by the hand and led him back down the path towards my city, "You can call your Gym when we get there, let em' know you'll be late tomorrow, or whatever."

All I got out of him was a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The whole way back not a word was spoken. And personally I'm okay with that. Though I am proud to say that I managed to catch Roark a couple times, stealing sideways glances at me. And whenever I did he'd blush and turn back around.

I gotta' admit, the kid's cute.

Luxio and Cranidos followed us a pace or two behind. They seemed pleased with their work. I know I am. Note to self; find a way to thank those two later.

I lead our motley little crew into Sunnyshore, noticing painfully exactly how bright it was, and how different it felt as oppose to the peaceful dark of the more countryside-ish cities like Veilstone and Oreburgh. Roark, I noticed, was aware of the sudden change, and squinted at the buildings and the solar panels,

"Can it get any brighter?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the glare of a street lamp. I chuckled a bit, and shrugged nonchalantly,

"Probably." I replied. I suppose that could be my next undertaking. Try and make Sunnyshore brighter. With my luck, I'll black the place out again. But that'll be the fun part. Of course…I'm sure my popularity rating would get tossed out the window of a fairly high up building and fall several stories to the ground where it would meet with its untimely splattering demise…maybe I'll just stick to the Double A's and light bulbs for awhile…

Up several flights of stairs gouged out of the rocky slopes overlooking the ocean was my house. A comfortable distance from the glaring city lights, but not even close to being out of the glow. As I opened the door to let Roark in, I became suddenly aware of what a mess the place was. Can we say _embarrassing_? But it's not like I could have really done anything. This whole sleepover deal came out of scenic nowhere. I walked Roark into the living room and pointed out the phone, the guest bedroom and the bathroom before leaving him to phone whoever in privacy. I go upstairs, back to my room and flop backwards onto my bed. Downstairs I could hear Roark hanging the phone up and sighing, and Cranidos putting its two cents in, only to provoke another sigh, but this one less agitated.

Quickly, I throw my shirt and pants into the clothes basket in the closet and find a pair of PJ bottoms that aren't _too_ dirty and put those on instead. I climb into bed to find Luxio already comfortably sprawled on his side, and I pull the sheets over us and fall back into a doze.

What felt to me like far shorter than I would have liked to be asleep, later I was snapped from my peace by a hesitant knock on my bedroom door. I rubbed my eyes and sat up heavily,

"Sup'?" I called, and the door was eased slowly open, sending a painful stab of typical Sunnyshore light over the floor and straight into my face. I could see Roark silhouetted in it, Cranidos at his feet,

"U-uh…Volkner?" he sounded so small and frightened…like a child,

"What's the matter?" I asked, dulling the no-sleep irritable tone in my voice down to a gentler note.

"I…I was just…wondering…um…how do I put this…" he bit his lip awkwardly. I couldn't help but smile at him. Miles passed cute…no question,

"You can't sleep," I guessed, "And you want to know if you can share a bed with me?" I watched as Roark blushed. I could see it even in the dark.

"Y-yea…but, its…not a big deal…I'll just sleep on your couch or something…"

"No, no, that's alright, really." I say quickly. Like Hell I'm gonna miss an opportunity like this. Though I am rather curious to find what he's gonna wear to bed. I figure usually pajamas…just seems that kind of guy (I can just imagine it…Roark in footy PJs with little pictures of geodude and fossils and the like all over them…and a little Cranidos doll to tie it all together.). He crawls under the covers next to me, unknowingly kicking Luxio out of his spot to join Cranidos on the floor, and I realize—quite happily, that all he's wearing are his boxers. Roark, ever adorable mumbles some embarrassed thankyou to me and I smile before sinking down into my sheets again,

"G'night." I whisper. I'd have probably gone to sleep soon after that if it weren't for Roark poking me. I turn over and meet his eyes, "What?" He opened his mouth to start to say something, but seemed to think better of it and kept quiet, shaking his head,

"Its nothing…never mind." He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. Now, I know that the 'oh its nothing' excuse never _ever_ really means nothing. And when it does, its for honest-to-goodness stupid things. And I know this is important. I sit up too, putting a hand on Roark's shoulder,

"You sure you're okay?" I say, and he looks up at me and seems to blush,

"Well…its just…I was thinking about before…and…I really don't know why I did that…at all."

"The kiss, you mean?"

Roark nods, wringing his hands nervously,

"I-I just think its s-so strange. First we kiss…then you bring me home…a-and now we're in the same bed…half naked…"

Is that it…Classic new-to-a-relationship anxiety. I'd had it before. And Roark was having it now. I'm glad, at least. Anxiety is fairly easily cured. Much easier to deal with than getting the wrong idea about a guy's feelings or something. I put an arm around Roark's shoulders and speak gently to him,

"What's so bad about that, huh? Its not like I'm gonna' do anything to you. I'm not legally allowed, I'd get arrested. And besides, we both know I'm not that mean."

When Roark turned back around he had the cutest, most innocent look on his face. He swallowed heavily and snuggled closer to me. I start to speak again, but he stoped me before I could and kisses me lightly. When he pulls away I tighten my hold around his shoulders,

"You just unsure about your feelings, or something?" I ask. Hell, I sound like a frikkin' mom talking like this…But Roark nods a bit and I sigh a little, letting him go, slipping out of my bed for only a moment, then coming back with a tshirt, "Here," I said, putting the shirt (which is naturally too big) in his hands, "Put that on, it'll help."

He slowly does, and when he finishes, I realize he's trembling.

My mom instincts on high alert, I wrap my arms around him gently, guiding him down and under the covers again, silently promising him and myself never to let go. And we fall asleep like that…corny, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, and welcome (again) to the author's note. This is the long awaited chapter that has the lemon in it, so if you're not down with lemon (even though its very mild compared to others) i suggest you skip this over. Also, I beseech you not to be nitpicky about the tense I'm writing in...I tried a billion times to fix it but this chapter just gave me a hard time. If you're that annoyed by things like that, I suggest you pick a tense you like now and read it as such...ignoring my mistakes. And as a side note, the original copy that Ash wrote of this fanfic was only four chapters, I thought that this chapter here needed to stand on its own and be seperate from the ending. Now, please enjoy the shonen-ai goodness that follows. :) _

**Chapter Four**

The next morning rolled around, and I—in my usual half-asleep daze—rediscovered what wakefulness was and slowly, painfully opened my eyes. I was only startled for a second when I found Roark sleeping quite peacefully barely three inches from my face. But the previous night's memories rushed back the next second and I smiled at him.

Over the course of the night he and I had shifted closer together than I remember we had been going to sleep (and I had nothing to do with it, so don't go pointing fingers). And, I noticed, as I shifted a bit, that his one arm was hanging loosely around my waist. Inwardly I laughed at how he was unknowingly coming onto me. In his sleep no less.

Now if that's not cute…hell, I don't _know_ what is.

I slowly get up and put his arm back on his side of the bed, then move to get to my feet. As can be expected, I was surprised when I felt Roark grabbing hold of my hand and refusing to let me up. I turn and look down on him and realize he's mumbling something.

I listen.

Chancing both knocking myself off the side of the bed and waking Roark, I sit bolt upright, shocked. He was _moaning_ my name. Half of me wants to know what's going on in his dream that would call for him do be doing that. The other half…not so much. Cause' any body you ask could tell you that when a person is _moaning_ somebody's name…it generally points to sex.

I sat still and watched him for a few minutes more. His other arm eventually became draped around my waist again, and I fought the urge to squirm in anticipation. I figure I should wake him up. After all, I can't take this much stress so early in the morning. Plus if we don't get up soon, I won't be able to get him back to Oreburgh in time for his Gym (and mine too, for that matter) to open. I reached out a hand and shook his shoulder a bit to no real avail. He just slept. He's like a big kitten, is what he is. Like Luxio before he evolved; all he did was lay around the house and sleep. So I figured, if I can't appeal to his wakeful state of mind (because anybody's awake mind would tell them to snap to attention if someone's shaking their shoulder), I'd appeal to his dream instead.

I leaned in and softly kissed him. In my head I saw it like one of those morning soap opera's where the husband kisses his wife good morning and she slowly opens her eyes and his all 'good morning, sweetie' and everything is hunky-dory…Like hell it happened like that here in reality.

Roark's eyes flit open for just a second and he surprises me by kissing back. I don't quite know what happened (I blame the stress and the I'm-not-awake-yet factor), but all of a sudden Roark's on top of me and that simple little kiss turned passionate. I could feel him licking inside my mouth, and our tongues collided and did a dance. He probably still thinks he's dreaming is what it is. I _know_ he'd never have the guts to do this if he was aware that he was.

He slowly works down my neck and I moan when he hits a hot spot. He continued moving down and began to lap at my nipples. I cried out in pleasure; it felt _way_ too good to be true, but…dear _God_ this is the equivalent to all my fantasies rolled into one! Roark copied his ministrations on my other nipple, and I groaned. It felt good, but it had to stop soon…after all what was he gonna say when he _woke up_?

I felt him hook his fingers under my pants then pull them down so I was only in my boxers. I had to stop it, for both our good. I flipped us around, so he couldn't go anywhere, leaned over and bit down on a spot at the base of his neck. The shock got his attention, and he was suddenly wide eyed,

"O-Oh…my God…" he stammered, blushing heavily. I could see the tears in his eyes and watched as they spilled down his cheeks, "I-I'm s-so sorry…I…I didn't…I just…"

I shushed him quietly, trying to comfort him, and softly kiss his forehead. He's trembling. I knew it would happen; I should have stopped it before it got anywhere. I'm sure he could have handled another make out…but this…

I sat back and pulled Roark into a hug, rubbing his back and doing everything my panicked brain could think of to calm the poor kid down. I keep whispering "Its okay, its okay." To him. He's just to psyched out to hear a word of it. Finally I tighten my arms around him and bring our lips together in a deep kiss. When I pull back he's looking up at me, his eyes all puffy and red from crying. I wipe away his tears,

"Roark, listen, you gotta' calm yourself down." I said, "This is all totally unnecessary. Nobody's bleeding, hurt, dead, or even angry. There's no reason to cry…"

"Wha-what do you mean no reason?" he tries to snap his reply, but his voice is shaking too much for it to be convincing, "You…you saw what I almost just did!"

I lifted a hand and petted his hair,

"And so what?" I reply firmly, "You're alright, aren't you?" he shakes his head and swallows a fresh wave of tears, "And why not?"

"Because I'm such an idiot!" he says, "I almost just had sex with you _outside_ of my dreams!" he paused and second, then realized what he'd just admitted to and blushes heavily, "I didn't…just say that…" he mumbled and buried his face in his hands and began to cry again. I couldn't just sit there and watch him go down in tears, my heart couldn't take it…Even though he's so young, and barely knows left from right…none of it matters. I love him.

"Shh, Roark, its okay," I say and draw him into a tight embrace, "Really, it doesn't matter…don't cry…in fact, I think that's kinda' sexy…" At my final comment he sniffles a little and looks up at me,

"Really?"

"Sure do," I answer and smile. He seems to calm down a little bit, despite a few nervous squirms (in the midst of which I look down and realize that he's hard, but he's trying to hide it so I pretend not to notice). We sat together for several minutes more until Roark was sure he had secure control of himself again.

"So," I said finally, pained that I was the one to bring it up, "Ready to get up? If we don't leave soon we'll never make it to Oreburgh in time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The actual getting out of the bed part of getting ready was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I mean, it's not physically challenging to swing your legs over the side of a bed and stand up. But Roark and I took our leisurely time in doing so, and with no shortage of fooling around in between. When we actually do the standing up part it's kind of like (to me anyway) sealing the deal. Like we'd left the new relationship awkwardness and new, confusing feelings behind and were ready to begin our lives fresh and new.

As a little side note, Luxio and Cranidos had been on the floor the entire night and had by then securely latched themselves onto the idea of Roark and I being a couple. And they—devious as ever, thought it would be funny if shy, embarrassed Roark _'accidentally' _fell over into me, effectively knocking us both over. And a strategically placed burst of speed which robbed Roark of his balance was all it took.

He and I wound up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. And if anyone had by chance walked in on us like that, the conclusions drawn from the position alone would be conclusions that were very, very far from the truth (but very turn-on provoking all the same…).

We stared at each other for a second before both bursting out laughing. And I still don't quite know what either of us found so funny, but it felt good being so light after the stress of the passed few days.

After several minutes and one less-than-elaborate game of Chase The Devious Pokemon Around My Bedroom, Roark and I were awake and dressed. And as much as I hated to leave the blissful unreality of my room, we had to be going.

I held the back door open for Roark and bowed deeply as he passed, and it made him giggle which was cute and it made my heart soar…which felt good, I gotta' admit. As I let the door shut again, I watched him taking a few steps out onto the deck and look out on the seaside that was my backyard. It was the kind of scene that I wish I could have taken a picture of. He and I breathed in the refreshing salt smell and sighed, almost at the same time, and we both exchanged smiles because of it. Finally I reached for Staraptor's pokeball in my pocket,

"Ever flown before?" I asked and Roark turned to meet my eyes, his expression was a mix of apprehension and innocence,

"No, never." He said. Well, if that was the case then this would be fun to see…

I silently released my bird onto the sand in front of us and he flexed his wings to their full span and Roark stared in awe. After the condensed version of the why-its-bad-not-to-put-your-pokemon-in-their-pokeballs-before-flying explanation (and with Cranidos safely tucked away in his ball) I climbed on Staraptor and held a hand out to help Roark up too. He looked at me, unsure,

"Is it safe?" he asked and bit his lip. All together now…_Awww!_

"Of course it's safe," I tell him, taking his hand and helping him up as well, "If it wasn't safe I wouldn't be letting you do it."

Staraptor unfurled its wings and bent lower to the ground, readying itself to spring into flight. In the split second before he did so, I turned and whispered back to Roark,

"Hang on tight."

He looked so adorably startled then, and quickly threw his arms around my waist and hung on for dear life. Staraptor lifted off in a grand display of feathers and sand. Luxio (who was sitting on the porch) I would later find very irritated and covered in dust.

Flying is an amazing experience which is heightened if you let go with your hands and ride like a rollercoaster. I looked back when we were over Mount Coronet and couldn't help smiling when I found Roark squeezing his eyes shut. I wasn't much better the first time I flew, so it wasn't like I didn't have sympathy for him or anything, but…for the love of all that's good and holy, that's frikkin' adorable!

We touched down behind the Oreburgh Gym after a few minutes, and I practically had to pry poor Roark off of me. Flying probably isn't going to be the preferred mode of travel next time…

I help steady him on his feet as we stand at the base of the steep flight of stairs to Roark's apartment and share a small comfortable silence. Finally Roark looks up at me and smiles,

"Thanks for bringing me back." He said, and then added softly, "That was fun."

I grinned and tossled his hair,

"Any time, love." I whisper, and kiss him softly. He was the one who deepened it, but I was the one who prompted the breaking up of it, after making Roark jump as in the midst of the kiss, my hand just _happened_ to wander down. He pulled back and caught my hand, stammering a protest,

"V-volkner, don't-!"

I withdrew my hands and draped them around his shoulders instead,

"I know, I know, you aren't ready." I say, and kiss his forehead before flashing him a grin, "I can wait."

He smiles at me, conveying apology as well as thanks through it and leaned in to the embrace. It was quiet again for a little while and my mind wandered back to only last night (its hard to believe so much has happened since then) when Roark and I kissed for the first time. I resumed my stay in reality when Roark looked up at me and spoke,

"Volkner?"

"Huh?"

"When will we meet again?" he asked softly, pleadingly. I smiled at him, reassuring him as I tightened my arms around him,

"I'll come and visit you whenever I can." I said, "And there's always the Underground too, much easier to walk around there, than up here where you'd have to climb over a mountain, right?"

Roark smiled and snuggled closer,

"Promise you'll come see me on the weekend?"

"I promise." I said and backed up, putting my hands on his shoulders, "But you'd better not go gallivanting off with somebody better-looking than me before then, got it?"

Roark laughed outright and tipsily promised that he wouldn't.

We had a little goodbye kiss and I watched him climb up the stairs to his apartment's porch, then turned and hopped back on Staraptor. As we took off I glanced back and saw Roark waving goodbye to me and did my best not to fall off in returning the gesture. When Oreburgh was only a smudge on the horizon I turned back around and looked up at the cheerful blue sky. It looks just about as happy as I feel right now. I daydreamed about the handful of memories Roark and I had already made, and about the ones that we were yet to share, all the way back to Sunnyshore.

After we touched back down and Staraptor flew off to sit up on the roof and preen its feathers, I sat down in the sand and looked back up at the sky. I can't wait to see my Roark again. One week is all I have to wait, but I'm in too much of an ecstasy to sit still for that long. I doubt I'll be able to concentrate on Gym Battles until then…it's going to be so nice to kiss him again. Being loved feels amazing, no kidding.

The sky is so blue and in contrast with the crystal teal of the ocean below it seems to make the color all the more bright. Halfway across the continent I know that my angel is looking up at the same sky I am, and it makes me feel closer to him,

"Thank you, God." I whisper, close my eyes and smile.

**End**

_Hello and welcome to the final author's note of this fic :) I would like to extend my apologies to Ash for my being such a lazy bum and not posting this on time, as well as to whomever else got bored waiting. I'd also like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing; Ash and I appreciate the reviews and suggestions very much. Cookies for everyone! Also, be on the lookout for the sequel, which will come out as soon as I get off my lazy ass and stop procrastinating. Until then, ja!_


End file.
